Scars of Darkness
Prologue "Let all cats old enough to lurk in the shadows, gather below for a clan meeting!" Amberkit peeked out of the medicine den, as Mossleaf carefully nudged her out. Was Spiderstar going to make her into an apprentice? Was he proud of her for making it all the way to carrion place and coming back with the scars to prove it?! Amberkit looked over at her mother. She shrank back slightly, her mother was...glaring at her. "Amberkit, come here." Spiderstar flicked his tail, Amberkit smirked at her sister- Sunkit. She wasn't going to be an apprentice for another two moons! She stood in front of Spiderstar, chest puffed out in pure pride. she was going to be apprentice. "Under your mothers request of renaming, you will be called Scarredkit form the scars on your pelt of the carrion place." Scarredkits ears flattened. What?! No! Time seemed to slow down for Scarredkit, her mother came over to her. Scarredkit expected love, and encouragement, and a reason but... "That will teach you not to sneak out of camp! Scarredkit! Sunkti is no longer your sister, and you are no longer to kit to me! You disgrace!" Scarredkit collasped, this wasn't real! This had to be a dream! Her mother loved her! she loved her kits! Right?! Everything went black. she woke up in a damp forest, to a calico she-cat curled around her, it was in a motherly way. "Your poor thing." The calico she-cat looked down at her. "I saw the entire thing, your mother is cruel! Doing such a thing to you! But don't worry." She licked Scarredkits head. "No-one will hurt you. Mapleshade is here! I'll help you." Chapter 1 "Scarredpelt, Starclan calls me. This clan belongs to you now. I trust you, sister." Sunstar broke into another coughing fit, Tawnyleaf had offered herbs. But her perfect oh so noble dear '''sister! Rejected them, saying other cats needed them! Scarredpelt held back a gag. O''h yes! Other cats need them! Well guess what Sunstar! When '''I lead my clan, we'll be strong! unlike your weak, pathetic, oh perfect self! Scarredpelt flicked her tail to Tawnyleaf. "Can I have some time alone with my sister?" Tawnyleaf nodded in understanding, and left the den. As soon as Tawnyleaf was out of earshot, she smirked down to Sunstar. "Oh, my dear sister." Sunstar looked up at Scarredpelt. Scarredpelt, suddenly hissed. "I wont be missing ''you at all! Oh you and your perfect little self! Well now you suffer a slow and painful death!" Sunstar was looking up at Scarredpelt with shock filled eyes now. "This is my clan now! And i'll lead it how my true mother taught me!" Scarredpelt watched as Sunstar tried to say something, but was at the brink of death. It was to late for a new deputy! Sunstar fell limp. Scarredpelt smirked. You were....eh...but now, it's my turn! Scarredpelt walked out of the den with a sigh. She put on a look of grief. "Sunstar is dead." She made it sound like the forced the words out. The clan was staring in shock, their leader was dead! Scarredpelt looked up at the sky. "I'm leader of this clan now, and I will make our clan strong again." Scarredpelt let warriors drag out Sunstars body, as Scarredpelt went over to Tawnyleaf as the medicine cat was putting down bundles of herbs. She took the bitter herbs into her jaws for the trip to the highstones, as Tawnyleaf got her own herbs. The two started on their way to the highstones, going their own route. ----- Scarredpelt opened her eyes, the Starclan hunting grounds. Starry cats were gathered around her. One came forward. ''Sunstar?! ''Scarredpelts ears flattened, she had personally let her sister know she didn't want her here! What was she doing at her leader ceremony?! "I'm here to give you one of your nine lives." Her sister let out a purr. "With this life I give you forgiveness. Use it wisely." Sunstar pressed her muzzle to Scarredpelts and pulled away, disappearing into the crowd. Another cat came forward, she was a grey tabby with white paws. "My name is Leafbranch, I was a warrior framed for murder. And banished from my clan. With this life a give you the will to understand both sides of one story." Leafbranch touched her muzzle to Scarredpelts forehead and pulled away. Another cat came forward. "My name is Pinefoot. WIth this life a give you courage, use it wisely in battle." ---- "Scarredstar! Scarredstar! Scarredstar!"